Lost and Found
by ElricFan0731
Summary: January 24, 1979-Lawrence, Kansas-Hospital. January 29, 1989- Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. Lost then found. Years together make up the years spent apart. Hunting, searching for the truth, and revenge. Sister-fic. No pairings as of yet.
1. Lost and Found

_A/N_: I don't own Supernatural, just the sligth plot differences and my OC. Warning this is a Sisterfic, but unlike the ones I usually read that have the sister being Sam's twin, well its not like that. *smile* Enjoy. Please read and review.

* * *

**_January 24, 1979_**

**_Lawrence, Kansas_**

**_Hospital_**

A tall man stood outside hospital room, waiting for the news. His attention was drawn to the door as a shorter man in a white coat came out with a clipboard in hand and a dark look on his face. "Mr. Winchester? I'm Dr. Karl Johnson. You don't need to worry; your wife and son are doing fine." The doctor offered the other a grim smile as John looked up in worry, "What about the other one?" He asked, his voice brimming with fear. Dr. Johnson shook his head, "I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter did not survive." John slumped in his chair and grabbed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Winchester, but you may see your wife now." With that the doctor turned around and left the area, and John stood up to walk into his wife's room. "John..." He winced at his wife, Mary's choked sobs. His quickly hugged her and kissed her head. "It's going to be alright Mary." He said into her hair, forcing any tears that he may have had back down, he needed to be strong in front of his wife.

Their stressed silence was broken as a small cry filled the air from Mary's arms and they both looked down on their newborn son. Mary cooed at the baby and managed a tight smile as the baby giggled a little bit. Then she looked back up at her husband and stated, "We have to be strong for Dean." John nodded and placed one of his big hands on the small baby and smiled lightly when Dean put a hand on his. "That we do, Mary that we do." A nurse rushed in as the couple made their promise, "Mr. Winchester? Has the doctor visited you yet?" When he nodded the nurse's expression grew scared, "What was his name?" John blinked as fear grew in his gut, "Dr. Karl Johnson." The nurse cursed, "Mr. Winchester, there has never been a Karl Johnson working here. I'm sorry but I have to go find my boss." With that the nurse ran out of the room and down the hallway, leaving a pair of very shocked parents. "So, my baby girl's still alive?" Mary whispered as John ran to the window and looked out, spotting a retreating form of the fake doctor.

**_Outside Hospital_**

The man that had introduced himself as 'Dr. Johnson' walked briskly through the parking lot. He turned his head slightly to look back and his eyes met those of John Winchester. He smirked and showed the watching man the bundle in his arms. His smirk turned into a wide grin as John's eyes widened and he mouthed 'no'. Then the man turned back and waved behind him as he got into a car and quickly drove off.

* * *

**_10 years later, January 24, 1989_**

**_Just Outside of Fort Douglas, Wisconsin_**

John Winchester cursed as he pushed through the underbrush, his leather trench coat catching on some of the sharper branches. He needed to get back to the hotel where he left his sons quickly. He had discovered that the creature he was tracking was a shtriga, a vampire-like witch that fed on the life source of young children. He cursed again as he crashed out of the woods, quickly heading for the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked across the road. He was in the car and already pulling out when he noticed the note on the seat next to him. His breath caught as he read the scrawled sentence.

_Hello John, how are you doing since I killed your wife? And what's more, I also took your daughter as well. Poor, poor Winchester family. Do your boys even know they have a sister? Does Dean know that he has a twin? You'd better tell them, if you want to save your little girl, who just happens to be in a life-threatening situation at the moment. After the first few months of having to take care of her I gave her to an orphanage. But unfortunately, you Winchesters seem to draw danger to you. By the way, you should probably get to your sons. And then you should hurry to the hospital and get your daughter. You should be happy to know that I gave her the name you and your wife wanted her to have. See you later._

John's eye widened after he finished the note. Then his eyes narrowed and crumpled the note, peeling away from the side of the road and tearing down the highway, towards the motel he left his sons in. His mood was darkening as he drove as he tried to figure out if it was a trap or if his daughter really was in a hospital. Furthermore, if she really was, how in God's name did he explain it to his sons. His phone rang and he quickly answered it, "What?" He demanded. A feminine sigh was heard on the other end, "Are you Mr. John Winchester?" She asked, a shuffling of papers heard in the back ground. "Yes. Who is this, and how did you get this number." He said, cautiously. "It's in your daughters records. Along with her blood-type and the name of her mother. This is Douglas Hospital, and I'm calling to inform you that your daughter, Liam Winchester is in our care for a broken wrist. But for some reason, she also is a very heavy sleeper. She hasn't woken up since we brought her in. I was wondering if you could come and get her any time soon." The phone almost dropped from his hand because of it shaking so much. "Yes, give me about thirty minutes to get there." The woman on the other end voiced her confirmation and John shut the phone.

The muscles in his shoulders were tense as he picked up speed and practically flew down the highway towards the hotel. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He received a note telling him that his daughter was in fact not dead and then received a phone call telling him that she was in a hospital less than an hour away from the hunt he had taken. He slammed his fist into the wheel and cursed.

* * *

He had only left the room for a few minutes, and he was cursing his own stupidity. A young boy, Dean Winchester rushed to the door of their room. As he pulled it open he saw his dad gank the monster that was above his younger brother, Sam Winchester. "Sammy!" He called, rushing over to the pale figure. His dad just stood above them unmoving for a second and then suddenly in action. Sam and Dean watched as their father packed up their things in a stunned silence. "Let's go." He said gruffly and they were shocked into movement as they grabbed bags and helped their father pack up the Impala.

"Where are we going next Dad?" Sam asked, his shaggy hair sticking up a bit. John looked at them both and sighed. "Boys, I'm about to tell you something, and I should have told you sooner." Both boys perked up at that and listened intensely. "Dean, Sam you have a sister. Your mom and I decided not to tell you until you were older, but then she died. We both accepted the fact that we probably were never going to see our baby girl again. But I just got a call from a local hospital that she's somehow showed up in. To answer your question Sammy, we're going to pick her up. After confirming her story." Both brothers looked at their dad in shock. "Wait, we have a sister?" Dean asked, brain flipping. John nodded and picked up speed a bit.

Less than fifteen minutes later the black Impala pulled into the hospital parking lot and three figures got out and quickly made their way up to the reception desk. The fair-haired lady sitting there looked up and smiled at the man and two children, a pin on her shirt proclaiming Jenny, "How may I help you?" John identified the woman as the one he had spoken to on the phone and stepped forward, "I believe you called me earlier to let me know that my daughter was in the hospital." Jenny's eyes widened, "You're John Winchester?" When he nodded she quickly stood up and motioned for them to follow. "Your daughter has been quite a handful, even with a broken wrist. She mostly glares at people, unless they are helping her. And she won't answer any of our questions." The nurse rambled until they came to a stop in front of a door down the hall. "And here we are, the boys can go in but I need you to come with me and fill out a few forms, and of course take the mandatory blood test." John nodded and motioned for the boys to go into the room as he followed the woman down the hall.

Both boys shared a look and opened the door. The room they walked into was a typical hospital room, white and smelled like bleach. Dean looked towards the bed as Sam continued to survey the room. A girl that looked about his age sat in a chair next to the made bed, an old-looking book in her hand and a sucker stick hanging out of her mouth. Both boys froze as the door shut and drew the girl's attention. Dark hazel eyes looked up at them and then narrowed, "Who are you?" She asked, watching them intently. Sam gulped and stepped forward, a hand held out, "I'm, uh, Sam Winchester and this is my older brother, Dean. And um, we're-""We're your brothers." Dean said flatly. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them with new eyes. Eyes that were the same color of Dean's, Sam realized, looking between the two. He slowly realized that the two had more in common than just eye color.

The girl sighed and stood up, finally taking Sam's outstretched hand, "I'm Liam. And I guess my last name would be Winchester as well if you're right about me being your sister." The newly named Liam said, standing unknowingly next to Dean to shake Sammy's hand. Sam's eyes widened, give or take an inch they were both the same height. That and now that they stood next to each other it hit him. His eyes gleaming he questioned Liam, "How old are you?" She blinked, "Ten. Why?" Sam ignored her question and continued, "When were you born?" She thought for a second, "January 24. And again I ask why?" Dean's eyes widened as he finally figured out where his little brother was going. His eyes turned on his newly found sister and looked her over. She was his height, maybe a little shorter, had shoulder length dark blonde hair and had hazel eyes. Place that although her frame was thinner, they had basically the same body shape, "You're my twin!" He exclaimed, gaining both of his sibling's attention.

* * *

Liam's eyes widened as she also took in the similarities. She was about to say something when the door opened and the nurse and a taller man walked in. He gave off an intimidating atmosphere and had dark hair. Jenny smiled at Liam and walked over to talk to her. "Liam, sweetie, this here is your daddy, John and he's here to take you home." Liam's eyebrow twitched as she narrowed her eyes into a glare. "I'm not a five year old. I don't need to be babied, I'm ten, and I'm not your 'sweetie'." She said, voice calm but tight. Jenny stepped back in shock, "Whatever. Mr. Winchester, " And turned and left the room with Liam glaring darkly after her. After she was gone, Liam turned to John, "So you're my dad?" When he nodded a grin formed on Liam's face, a spitting image of Dean's. He sighed, already seeing the trouble both would probably get into. He was broken from his thoughts as two arms hugged him around the middle.

When he looked down he saw a thin line of tears going down Liam's face. "I always knew I had someone out there." He heard her whisper. He put his hand on her head and frowned; both brothers watched curiously and were shocked when their dad waved them over, turning the father-daughter hug into a family hug. With that the ice was broken and Dean grinned at his twin, "Boy do we have a lot to tell you!" Liam grinned back and soon Sam joined in, John watching his kids with a light smile, '_Mary, if you could see our kids now._' He looked up and then back at the siblings, "Ok, guys lets go." They grinned at each other again and nodded.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	2. Carry On (My Wayward Son)

**_A/N: I don't own it. Do you see me rolling in money? No. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and those who are now following. Also I would like to explain that there will be flashbacks for Liam, but they're most likely to be at the beginning of chapters and in a diary-like form. They will range from being in the orphanage to learning with her brothers. Well, enjoy! Read and Review!_**

* * *

__Chapter 2: Carry on (My Wayward Son)

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher_  
_But I flew too high_

* * *

**_October 31, 2005_**

**_California_**

**_8:45am_**

"Wait, slow down or shut up. What do you mean Dad's missing?" A tired voice said into a cell phone, as the owner of the voice sat up in the car. "_Exactly that Liam, Dad went missing on a hunt._" A male voice on the other end said. Liam sighed and ran a hand through her dark blonde hair. "Okay, where do you want me to meet up with you." There was a pause on the other end and then, "Palo Alto. Get there as soon as you can, I'm already on my way there now." Liam froze at that and then glared at the phone, "Dean, that's where Sammy's going to college. You're dragging him into this?" Silence was heard and Dean breathed in, "Just get there soon. See you there sis." And then he hung up. "Dammit Dean!" She yelled, closing her phone and sitting up all the way.

* * *

It had been around 16 years since her family had found her in a hospital. In that time their dad continued teaching Dean to hunt and started with educating her as well. And then Sammy had found the journal their dad kept from all his hunts, inevitably causing the need for him to learn as well. Unfortunately, after a few years Sam decided he didn't want to hunt anymore and left for college. John didn't seem to care, but Dean and Liam could tell that he was hurt by his son leaving. Dean on the other hand was majorly pissed off at Sam for a few months afterwards, and still fumes a little every now and then. Liam had decided when Sam broke away to at least try to stay in touch, but soon after a big fight with Dean, Sam stopped answering her calls all together. "Good God my head hurts." She mumbled, turning the car on and shifting it into gear. Her eyes looked over at the time, "I can probably make it there by tonight." She said out loud, pulling out of the parking lot she had been in.

As she sped down the highway she reached over and turned the radio on, the song '_Eye of the Tiger_' blasting from the speakers. Liam blinked at the words and then shook her head, wondering what Dean would do if he heard this song in private. "Probably dance to it, knowing him. Sammy would roll his eyes as soon as it came on and complain though." She said, laughing at the image stuck in her head.

* * *

**_October 31, 2005_**

**_Palo Alto, California_**

**_11:25 pm_**

Sam heard Jessica breathing next to him and smiled. Unfortunately they were both broken out of peace as a crashing sound was heard from downstairs. "Stay here." He said quietly to Jessica who nodded with wide eyes. He made his way down the hallway and noticed one of the windows open. Cursing inwardly he headed for the living room and spotted a darker object moving around. He hid quickly and waited for the figure to pass by before he jumped at it. The figure put up a really good fight and pinned Sam to the floor, "Easy there tiger." Came the smart-ass comment and Sam's eyes narrowed, "Dean? You scared the crap out of me." "That's because you're out of practice." Dean said, smirking until Sam sat up and pinned him on the floor, "Or not, get off me." Sam let his older brother up and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. "My question would be, 'Why did he break in?'." Both brothers were immediately on guard as a voice came from the couch. They turned and watched as a figure stood up and walked over. "Well, I was looking for a bear." Dean said to Sam, not taking his eyes off the person. He jumped as a cold bottle was pressed into his hand, "Well then you're lucky that I got here first." Dean grinned at Liam as her face came into the light. Sam, though, glared at the both of them.

"What the hell are both of you doing in my apartment?" He repeated. "Sam?" A light voice called from the hall as a blonde appeared and turned on the light, temporarily blinding all three siblings. "Jess, hey. Dean, Liam, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Dean grinned cheekily and Liam waved. "Wait, your older brother Dean? And Liam's his twin right?" Jessica asked, peering at the both of them and seeing the likeness. Dean glanced at her shirt, "I love Smurfs." He said, a grin plastered on his face. "And you are way out of my brother's league." "I'll just go put something on." She turned to leave and hid a smile as Liam whacked Dean on the back of the head. "No don't, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously. Anyway, I need to borrow your boyfriend to talk about some family business. But nice meeting you." Sam glared at Dean and stated, "No, whatever you're going to say, you can say in front of her." He moved to stand next to his girlfriend. "Ok. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said. "So he's working overtime, he'll stumble home in a couple of days." Liam sighed and glared at both of them, "No, Sam, Dad's been missing on a huntingtrip for a few days." She said, her eyes drilling into Sam's. His eyes widened as he took in what they said, as Jessica looked up at his stiffened form he said, "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

(****)

"I mean, c'mon. You can't just break into our apartment in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with the both of you," said Sam to Deana and Liam. They had left Sam's apartment and were walking down the stairs of the apartment building. It was then that Sam got a good look at how his older sister had changed. Her hair was down to her hips and pulled back in a tight ponytail with long bangs hanging on either side of her face, and she had filled out with barely any fat and mostly slim muscles. "You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing and I need your help finding him," replied Dean, who looked at his twin for help. "He's always missing and he's always fine." Dean stopped at the step landing and looked at his younger brother. They both ignored Liam trying to talk to them. "Are you gonna come with me or not?" he asked. "I'm not." Dean sighed. "Why not?" By this time Liam was glaring at both of them and gritting her teeth in aggravation. "I swore I was done hunting for good." Sam answered. "Well, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad," said Dean. "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam raised his eyebrows. "What was he supposed to do?" asked Dean. "I was 9 years old; he was supposed to say 'Don't be scared of the dark!'" yelled Sam. Dean growled at him, "Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you kidding me, of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!"

Finally Liam snapped at both of them, "Would you both just shut up? Dean, you need to work on persuasion and Sammy, you need to learn to listen to us. Hell, maybe even trust us at times. What are you going to do when you are the one needing help and neither Dean nor I are here?" Dean turned, "What are you going to do? Just live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" He asked "No, not normal. Safe." Sam stated. "And that's why you ran away?" Liam asked, meeting his eyes. "Do you think Mom would've wanted this for us?" asked Sam. Dean ignored the question and Liam shrugged. "Sammy, we were raised like warriors. We were raised to help people. I think mom would be happy with whatever we decided to do." She said as they walked over to Dean's car. "I can't do this alone," said Dean and Liam put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Yes, you can." Sam scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're right. I don't want to do this alone. I want both of you there with me, in case something goes wrong." Dean looked at Liam and then they both looked over at Sam. After a few moments of both of them staring, Sam sighed. "What was he hunting?" Sam and Liam followed Dean over to the trunk and watched as he shifted through it, "Aw, where'd I put that thing?" They heard him grumble. "So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Dean continued searching but answered, "I was down in New Orleans, a voodoo gig." Sam raised an eyebrow, "He let you go bye yourself?" Dean looked up and glared, "I'm twenty-six dude. Liam was also alone on her gig as well." Sam looked down at his big sister, who rolled her eyes, "I was doing a solo gig in Sacramento. Ghost of a woman was killing people who were moving into the building she died in. Nasty ghost to, it turned out she killed herself after her boyfriend broke up with her. She was buried nearby and that was that." She stated.

Dean finally came up with a folder, "Okay, So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He handed the papers to Sam, who shifted around to allow Liam to see. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." Dean stated as they both looked over the file. "Maybe he was kidnapped." Dean scoffed, "Yeah, well there was another one in April. Also one in December of 'oh four, 'oh three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Liam picked up on of the papers that Dean had thrown down and read the caption, "Sam, that can't be a coincidence. They're all men and it happened on the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean nodded at Liam and dug through the trunk again, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He pulls out a tape recorder and glances at them, "Then I get this voice mail yesterday." He pressed play, causing Liam and Sam to lean in to listen. John's voice came up staticky, "Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." Liam's eyes widened a fraction and Sam looked at Dean, "You know there's a EVP on that right?" Dean looked slightly impressed, "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam shook his head and Dean got serious, "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." The tape recorder rolled and a woman's voice came on, "I can never go home..." Liam blinked and furrowed her brow.

"Never go home?" Both her and Sam said in unison. They looked at each other and then back at Dean. Dean watched both of them and frowned, dropping the recorder back in the trunk and closing it. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." He said quietly. Sam sighed and looked away, "Fine, I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean nodded and Liam grinned. "But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here" The twins looked at him and Dean stopped him, "What's on Monday?" Sam looked away and said, "I have this... I have an interview." Dean looked at him incrediously, "What a job interview? Skip it!" Liam watched as Sam looked at Dean, "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Dean and Liam shared a look and smirked at their little brother, "Law school?" They asked, smirking even wider. "So do we have a deal or not?" Sam asked, glaring at both. Dean nodded and looked away while Liam smiled.

* * *

_**EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT**_

_**Jericho, California**_

A young man drove down the winding road as a song by _The Eagles_played in the background. "Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass." He said into his cell phone, rolling his eyes. A high-pitched whine. The man looked over to see a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She moves as though she's dancing but then she flickered and disappeared. "Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?" He said and hung up. The radio suddenly turned staticky and he reached for the dial to turn it off. Nothing happened. He looked up and spotted the woman again and pulled up beside her. "Car trouble?" The woman starred at him for a minute and then, "Take me home?" She asked. The man shrugged, "Get in." The woman, who was barefoot, climbed in and closed the door.

"So, where do you live?" He asked, eyes on the road. "At the end of Breckenridge Road." She replied and the man nodded. "You coming from a Halloween party or something?" He asked, eyeing her. The woman's dress was very low-cut. He noticed, stared, and looked away, laughing nervously. "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here." He said, trying not to look at her. She looked at him seductively, and pulled her skirt up over her thigh. "I'm with you." She said, with a small smile and he looked over at her. He looked away. The woman took his chin and turned his face toward her. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, blinking her eyes slowly. He nodded and continued to look at her cleavage. "Uh...huh." He mumbled. "Will you come home with me?" She asked and the man's eyes lit up, "Uh. Hell yeah." He looked back at the road and didn't notice the woman smile.

They pulled up to the abandoned house and the woman stared at it sadly. "You don't live here?" The man asked. The woman turned and looked at him and frowned, "I can never go home." He looked out the window at the house, "What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" He turned back to see that the woman was gone. His heart beat faster as he checked the back seat nervously. As soon as he saw the empty seat he opened the door and got out of the car and made his way to the house. "That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" He called, voice cracking. He looked around and saw nothing and all he heard was crickets. "Hello?" He called out, moving closer to the door.

A picture of a woman and her children laid on the floor, covered in dust. The man looked through the hole in the screen door and jumped back as a bird flew as his face. He fell over and quickly stood up and took off towards his car. He got in and quickly drove off, panting in shock. He looked behind him and sighed in relief as his eyes landed on nothing. Then his eyes met the woman's in the rear-view mirror. He cried out in shock and crashed through an 'Bridge Closed' sign and skidded to a stop halfway across the bridge. He screamed as the woman appeared in front of him and then blood splattered on the windows.

* * *

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_  
_I can hear them say_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, review please!_**


End file.
